Within The Attic
by lil-missa
Summary: Inu Yasha moves to a new city where the unthinkable happens. He falls inlove...with a ghost? Inukag complete
1. Chapter 1

This really sucked. He was just fine in his old town. He wasn't the most popular of guys, ok an outsider; but he loved making people nervous. He might not have had a lot of real friend but the female population burned for him; of course that whole female fan club thing wasn't something he liked too much. All he wanted was to be left alone to live his hundreds of years in peace. He had no intentions of ever finding a mate, and the girls that lived in this area didn't have much to offer; well the ones that he'd met.

So there he was, wanting to go back to a place he couldn't stand. What was wrong with him? He is living in a new place, with new people and could possibly be happy. Feh…right! THAT'L HAPPEN!

Sitting on his bed, the agitated hanyou stared angrily at his stack of empty boxes. He had spent the last few hours unpacking, but now that there was nothing left to do. This house he lived in was too unfamiliar, he was tired, hungry, and wanted to get on the internet, but the cable hadn't been set up yet. Not till tomorrow…DAMN!

With a growl of frustration he reached over to his nightstand and started dialing a number on his cell. While the phone rang he stood and headed downstairs, in search of something good to eat.

"Hello" A man voice answered on the other end.

"Long time no see, bastard" Walking out of his bedroom, he started to descend the stairs. "Thanks for calling Miroku" A shiver ran down his spine. He really didn't like the feel of this house.

"INU YASHA!" Miroku screamed. "How's it going? Man how long has it been?"

"A few months" the hanyou grunted. "I just showed up today"

There was a pause. "You finally came?"

"uh…yeah" Inu Yasha said in a duh tone.

"OH MAN, where are you, I'll come over"

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he was able to see the two large doors, known as the front doors. Taking a left he made his way to the kitchen. "I live in that really old house somewhere near that huge tree."

Pause. "That really helps" a sarcastic voice was heard. "WAIT!"

Inu Yasha gathered a large pot and several roman cups while he heard Miroku whisper something to somebody next to him.

"DUDE" Miroku suddenly spoke up. Inu Yasha flinched.

"Damn it Miroku, sensitive ears asshole"

"I can't believe you live there" Miroku said.

Inu Yasha paused. "Why?"

"That place has had about." He turned his head from the phone. "How many?" he screamed to somebody. Turning back to the phone… "15 residences in the last two years"

I little more concerned than before, Inu Yasha filled the kettle with water. "Why?"

"Supposedly, that house is over 500 years old. It was built for the daughter of a nobleman. Not sure what happened to her, but I know that it only needed a paint job. The house never started to deteriorate"

Putting the kettle on the stove he turned on the burner. "Who cares, it's just a story. You still coming over?"

"Yeah, I live a about 5 minutes away, I'll leave right now"

"feh"

With that they both hung up.

Miroku was a friend of Inu Yasha's when he was younger. Miroku use to live in Inu Yasha's old town, but due to the death of his little sister, his mother couldn't stand living there anymore. It was too hard on her. It has been 10 years and their hearts have been healed the best that they could have. Last time he had talked to Miroku he was somewhat shocked to find that he mother had just recently found that she was a three weeks pregnant. That was four months ago; she must be getting pretty big by now.

Ten minutes had passed. Inu Yasha had already eaten his many roman cups and settled down in the living room. Looking around he noticed everything was new.

"Sesshomaru, what we had before was fine!" he murmured to himself.

"True, however I moved that to my room, this room lacked substance"

With out turning he knew who was there; Sesshomaru. His legal guardian. "Why didn't I get anything new?"

Sesshomaru turned and started his journey from the room. "You already have them"

Before Inu Yasha could come up with a smart ass response the door bell rang. Leaping from his spot he made his way to the door.

An hour had passed and the two boys just filled each other in on what they missed. Inu Yasha told him about the girls and his ongoing search for a girl repellant. Pouting at Inu Yasha's female success Miroku told him about the high school that he would be attending.

"The school year just started last Wednesday, I'm sure you could get on some sort of sports team"

Inu Yasha glared the stupid boy in front of him. "Why the hell would I want to do that? You know I have never been on a sports team"

Miroku smiled. "True, but I'm on the football team, and the girls-"

"In case you haven't been listening, I was running from the girls at my last school, why the hell would I want them to do that same at this one."

Miroku shrugged, "their hot"

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, "Why the hell would the girls be better in Tokyo?"

"Trust me my friend, they are!"

Just then a loud thud noise was heard above their heads. Looking up in surprise, it happened again. It was almost as if somebody dropped a chest on the floor.

"Whose room is up there?" Miroku asked curiously.

"No ones, it's the attic"

They both seamed a little worried.

Suddenly the sound of a person smashing widows came from the same spot above them. Growling Inu Yasha stood and headed out the door. "Fucking Bastard. Whoever it is gonna die."

Miroku followed. "What if it's a ghost?"

Inu Yasha growled in annoyance. "Pussy" he murmured.

"Hey" Miroku glared at Inu Yasha's back and he opened a door at the end of the hall. Opening it seamed to be easy, but as soon as it did dust exploded into the room. The two boys stood there, covered in dust.

"Damn it" he growled. Behind the door was a staircase leading to the attic. The sound of glass breaking was heard once again beyond the steps. Growling louder, Inu Yasha started up the stairs. Half way up he had to stop. Something was pulling him down. It felt as if his heart was being ripped out. This air was filled with suck sadness that even the most spiritually impaired person could sense it. Finding his strength, Inu Yasha charged the stairs. Reaching the top he stopped. There before his was something he was not expecting. He thought he'd see piles of dust covered boxes, but instead it was empty, with the exception of a twin sided bed and a dresser in the corner. Across from the bed and dresser, on the other side, was a large mirror that looked to be made for royalty. The large 4 by 10 foot mirror was frames by gold and brightly colored jewels. Everything was covered in dust. The layer was think, even the air was filled with it. His thoughts were interrupted by Miroku's gasp behind him.

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell?" Miroku said quietly.

Walking up to the mirror, Inu Yasha peeked inside of it. As soon as he saw his own reflection everything seemed to stop. The feeling of sadness dissipated and was replaced with love. It was as if something or somebody had just hit a life turning moment. The feeling of warmth surrounded Inu Yasha completely causing his to smile. He felt as if the thing he most desired just realized his existence and gave its self to him.

"Inu Yasha, look at this, somebody lived here." Miroku called from somewhere near the bed.

"huh" Inu Yasha turned to look at Miroku, who seemed to be in quit a shock. Taking one last glance at the mirror he made his way toward Miroku, who was sitting on the bed with a large book in his hand. Inu Yasha sat next to him and looked at the page Miroku had opened. The book was indeed large, around a thousand pages. It was covered in so much dust that it was hard to see the natural color.

"A girl, she lived here all alone" Miroku flipped threw the pages. "That sucks". He stopped on a page that seemed to have been drenched in blood. It was the last page. It only had one sentence, and it looked to be barely scribbled. Miroku whispered the words aloud. "I am no longer pure for I just killed a man".

Flipping to the first page Miroku read the content. It looked to be written by a very well educated child, no older than 10. "Dear Future Me. Today is the day that I was given this book by my mommy. She gave it to me to write down my feelings. She said that I would have lots of feelings that I won't understand. I didn't understand that until my daddy took me aside and told me his secret. I am to be married to a boy I don't know when I reach of age. I was not surprised. I am a princess. I knew it would happen. I don't get to choose what I do. I am a princess but I am still a servant. I will be turning 9 in three days. Priestess Midoriku said that I will be able to start learning to how shoot arrows. I can't wait. K" Flipping threw the pages he checked the date. There were hundreds and hundreds of entrees. There seemed to be about three entries made a week for 8 years. Looking up at Inu Yasha he noticed him in deep thought. "You ok buddy?"

"Yeah," he broke from his thought. "Just thinking." A moment of silence went by. "How long do you think the attic had been sealed?"

Miroku thought. "I don't know. I would say by the amount of dust and the difficulty to breath, a really really really really long time" There was more silence. Suddenly Miroku smiled. "Ok, well, we have school tomorrow and the sun is setting, I am off."

Inu Yasha nodded. Miroku stood and headed for the door. Inu Yasha followed. After grabbing his shoes and keys he headed down stairs. Opening the door he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he winced.

Inu Yasha stood there, looking angry. "Where do you think you're taking that book?" he growled.

"um…no where" Miroku handed Inu Yasha that book.

"Didn't think so"

Miroku smiled.

Placing the book down on his desk he made his way to the bed. I was well after 10 and he was tired. This was one of those days where he did way more that he wanted to, and if he were human he would be in pain the next day. For the last hour he had been staring at the book. He didn't open it, just looked at it. There was a person's life, sitting right there; all the secrets of a young woman. He didn't know weather or not to open it. Was it ok?

Giving up for the night, he took off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. Lazily, he flicked off the light and climbed into bed. Closing his eye sleep quickly took him. His last thoughts were on the possibilities of events in the girl's life. Who was she?

He laid there, turning over he yawned. What happened, wasn't he just really tired. Why couldn't he fall asleep? That's when it hit him. He smelled the sent of fresh wildflowers. Turning onto his back he sat up with the thought of an intruder. There, in front of him was something he had never seen before; more of somebody.

She sat at the foot of his bed smiling loving at him. Normally he would have shit his pants, but the warmth radiating off of her was so calming and welcoming. He just stared into her eyes; they were full of hope. Her fair skin was flawless in the moonlight that shown threw his window. As she stood and walked toward him her long raven hair moved elegantly around her shoulders. It appeared to be silk.

Somewhere around the time she sat down next to him he noticed it. Music was playing. Immediately he recognized it; My Immoral by Evenescense. However the song played, but there were no words, just humming. Smiling at him she placed her hand onto his cheek and rested her cheek on his temple. Inu Yasha stiffened with her touch. It was so warm and inviting, yet cold. There was a distant feeling of pain and suffering; of loneliness. He wanted to help her. He wanted her to know he was there.

Taking her face away from his she turned his face towards her and looked him straight in the eyes. That's when he heard it. It seemed to be coming from her but her lips never moved. He was singing to him in her head.

"these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase"

She leaned forward slightly and pressed her lips into his.

It only took a second for him to close his eyes and relax into it. He felt her push him down into his side. When he opened his eyes he saw her looking straight at him, for she laid down with him. She smiled lovingly and leaned forward once again, capturing his lips. Wrapping arms around his neck, she brushed a tooth against his bottom lip. He shuttered.

He could feel it. His body started to heat.

Placing his hands on her lower back he pulled her closer to him. The kiss deepened but kept its slower worshiping pace. She tasted sweeter than anything he could imagine. He never thought he could find something so…good.

Keeping the arm he was semi laying on where it was, he moved his other upwards. His fingers played across her face, feeling her soft skin. He moved them down her neck and across her collar bone. He couldn't get enough; he didn't want to ever stop. He had to have her. She had to belong to him.

To his disappointment she pulled back from the kiss. That's when he first realized what she was wearing. It was a plain white rope, sash and all. It started to slip down her, exposing her shoulder. Gently he moved his fingers over it, just to feel her skin. She shuttered.

Just then she stiffened. He looked back into her eyes, only to see then full of sadness. She leaned in and kissed him softly once again, but this time, he could feel her leaving. Her presence was dissipating.

Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "no, wait, don't go" he wrapped his arms around her tightly only to find they went threw her. Looking into her eyes, he watched as she faded away.

An annoying beeping sound flared in the background. Sitting up he reached over and slammed his hand over the button on his alarm clock. He stopped, something wasn't right. He felt completely refreshed, like he had the greatest sleep of his life. The sun was up and the birds were chirping, but a moment ago it was dark and he was tired. Sighing in udder disappointment he realized…it was a dream, she wasn't real. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes only to stop. Looking down in his arms laid the white rope the girl in his dream was wearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting down in his first class, Inu Yasha just stared off into space. He was in such a good mood it put him in a trance. He was convinced that it was a dream, but that girl was real. She entered his dreamed and left him a gift of proof, but where was she? Could he get to her…better yet, who was she?

"Inu Yasha" Miroku appeared to the right of Inu Yasha. He would have scared his if not for Inu Yasha's once in a life time mood.

"Miroku" Inu Yasha whispered. Everything about his being screamed 'zoning out'.

Miroku studied him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" There was a pause, and Miroku was looking at Inu Yasha expectedly. "Ok no"

Miroku sat down in the desk next to Inu Yasha. "What happened?"

"I might have um…" Inu Yasha blushed.

Miroku gasped. "Who'd you do?" He smiled. "Oh please tell"

Inu Yasha growled and punched him in the head. "I didn't DO anyone"

Miroku rubbed his head in pain. "aww so you did other things" Miroku jumped as Inu Yasha's silence. "WHO!"

Inu Yasha sighed. "I don't know"

Miroku looked at him funny.

"I was lying in my bed and she appeared. We only kissed, nothing else, but she disappeared. She just vanished in thin air. I woke up afterwards."

Miroku let out the breath the he had been holding. "Oh it was a dream." He laughed. "I thought there for minute that you were loosing it."

Inu Yasha looked up at him sternly.

"What?" Miroku asked nervously.

"It wasn't a dream"

Miroku's face paled.

"Look, I don't know either, but her clothes were there when I woke up. She had to have been real, how else would they have gotten there?"

Miroku just stared at Inu Yasha as he kept his focus on his desk. "You mean to tell me that a girl visited you in your dreams and that she vanished in thin air?"

"Yeah, that's about it" Inu Yasha smiled lovingly.

Miroku started busting up. Good thing the teacher hadn't gotten there yet and that all of the other students were too engrossed in their own drama to pay attention the hanyou.

Inu Yasha growled. "What's so funny?"

Gasping for breath Miroku managed to say "You finally fell for a girl but you can't have her." Miroku laughed some more.

"what?" The hanyou glanced at Miroku suspiciously.

"Well, she is obviously dead; a ghost if you will. How else would she disappear?"

Inu Yasha looked down sadly.

"Wow" miroku's eyes opened wider. "you must really like this girl"

Inu Yasha said nothing.

That day at school was nothing out of the ordinary. He had 6 classes, all in which sucked ass. Not to mention another fan club was in the making. Why the hell couldn't those girls just leave him alone?

His run home didn't do anything to sooth him as it usually did.

Once again Irritated, the hanyou roughly pressed the buttons needed to bring his computer to live and sat down in a huff. Waiting impatiently, he grabbed for his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello" The voice answered.

"Miroku, do you know if this house had any names at all?"

There was a slight pause.

"Miroku?" Inu Yasha growled.

"Hold on a minute" There was another pause. There were voices in the background. "Ok, the house was once called "The Tomb" but now people know of it as the "Higarashi House". Why?"

"Nothing, just interested." Looking back at his computer, Inu Yasha noticed it was done and ready for using. "Hey Miroku I have to go". He hung up.

Looking for hours, Inu Yasha couldn't take it. He needed a break. Glancing at the clock he realized he'd been there all afternoon and into the night; it was now 10pm. Lazily, he stood and headed for his door. Walking downstairs he once again made his way to the kitchen. After a few minutes he settled for grabbing a Sprite and some pretzels. Making his way into the living room he plopped down in the couch. Grabbing a handful of pretzels he began to think. Why couldn't he find anything useful on the house? He couldn't even figure out who the girl was that lived here. There was nothing.

Without even noticing it, he had rolled over and closed his eyes.

Rolling back onto his back the tired hanyou lazily opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were perfect glossy brown eyes. That's when he realized the extra weight and the familiar scent. Taking a moment to glance around he realized that he was still in the living room, lying on his back on the couch, being straddled by the beauty from the night before. Was there a problem?

Absolutely not!

Looking into the girls eyes once again he realized that she was smiling at him. Without knowing it he placed both of his hands lovingly on her hips; she was wearing the same robe from the night before.

Slowly and elegantly, the girl leaned forward, resting her head on his chest. Immediately, his hands found their way to her back, where he started to hold her protectively. Rubbing his fingers along her back he felt the softness of the rope, and what waited underneath it; his fingers found her hair. He was so caught up in what he was doing, he didn't realize she was doing something as well.

The girl moved closer to her eye, only to whisper quietly. "Mine".

The sound that came out of her mouth which both turned him on a great deal and left him wanting more. There was no way to describe the perfect shear innocence in her voice. He had to have her moan his name. There was no way around it; it just had to happen.

Oh yes, and her word of choice. Most defiantly! He was more than willing to give himself to her, but that means she was his, and will remain so until the end of eternity. Oh did he like that sound of that.

Slowly the girl pulled back, sitting up, still straddling his hips. To his surprise, the girl had untied her robe. The fabric hung loosely over her shoulders and breasts. Sadly, her breasts were still hidden behind the hated curtain, but her stomach and lower regions weren't. Moving his eyes down he memorized the shape of her well formed body. Her stomach was flat as could be, rimmed in muscle. Further down he went when he realized that the only thing that separated her and him were his pants and boxers; for she was wearing no underwear. Growling to himself he glared at his pants in a way to where if he had any kind of mind powers, they'd lit on fire by now.

Trying to calm himself, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Opening them once again he noticed the look of hurt in her eyes. What happened? Reaching his hand up to her he gently held her cheek. She leaned into the embrace placing her hands on his as if to saver the feeling. Smiling at him she beckoned him to join her.

Sitting up, he smiled back at her. Placing his hands on her hips she wrapped her arms around his neck. Full of need she engulfed his lips. It didn't take long for her to get a response. This kiss was full of love and passion, but was much quicker than the one from the night before.

Moving his hands up and down her back gently, she nibbled on his bottom lip. Leaning back he pulled her with him. He moved his hand inside of her robe as she flattened herself out on his stomach; their kiss never broken. He moved his fingers down her sides and all over her back, taking in the softness.

Breaking the kiss, she smiled sexual. Inu Yasha froze when he felt her lips press gently against his pulse. She started at the crock on his neck with her tongue and made her way up to his jaw. Inu Yasha moaned slightly.

Grabbing her head, he pulled her up to a heated kiss. Breaking the kiss as quickly as if came; he moved his lips to her neck. He nibbled the warm flesh as he wrapped his arms around her. A moan escaped her lips, sending shivers down his spine.

Grinding her hips into him she wrapped her arms around him. Grinding her hips into him again a growl of pleasure escaped the hanyou's chest, as he tightened his grip. In a deep voice she growled, the best she could for a human, that same word as before. "mine."

"yes yours" the hanyou responded desperately. Quick little kisses were being placed around her neck, cheeks, and face. He needed to touch her, every part of her. He started to move his hands down her butt then the back of her legs. Bringing them back up he moved them over her arms; taking off he rob in the process. Pulling her back slightly, he took in the perfectly shaped body before him. She was completely symmetrically with the softest skin that he had ever known a girl to have.

Looking lovingly into her eyes he cupped her right cheek in his palm. Taking the other hand he gently rubbed that back of it over the pale skin of her other cheek. She smiled. He pulled her down towards him so that their noses touched. As he rubbed his nose against hers he closed his eyes, growling out one word.

"Mine"

Slightly opening his eyes again he looked up into her eyes. She leaned forward and gently kissed his lips once. Pulling back he noticed her body becoming transparent once again. In an attempt to get her to stay he grabbed for her, only to have his hands go right threw her.

"NO" his voice pleaded.

She smiled once again, as if she knew something good that he didn't. As her body vanished from his sight he heard her last word, and by far his favorite. "Yours"

Laying there, something dawned on him…he was GOING to read that diary.


	4. Chapter 4

This was it, he was going to read it.

Ok so he was a little unsure of whether or not it was ok, but he was still determined.

Sitting on his bed, he had just run upstairs from returning home. He had spent the entire school day thinking up elaborate stories of who this girl was. He even started to guess her name, but no matter how hard he tried, none of the stories or names fit. He knew that she was a princess, and that she was going to be forces to marry a guy that she didn't know, but then what?

Grabbing the book off his desk, he sat it in his lap. Taking a deep breath he opened to the first page. Immediately he recognized this page, it was the one that Miroku read.

He started reading, taking in ever syllable.

Four hours, 6 roman, and a 2 liter Pepsi later, Inu Yasha put down the book for a quick rest. He had gotten threw half of the book, more than he thought he could in such a time period. He just couldn't put it down. Sometimes he had to reread sections, due to the legibility of the handwriting, but he made good time.

Thinking over what he just read, a feeling of pity overwhelmed him. This girl had to be one of the strongest people he had ever met, to have stayed so lighthearted after what happened to her.

It had taken quiet a while to get to the entries where she actually sighed her name instead of just writing k. Kagome, her name was kagome; far different from what he'd come up with. The name just screamed purity. He loved her name.

Now that he had a name to go with the mystery girl, he was able to read on with less confusing. Kagome, his kagome, had trained with Priestess Midoriko since before she could remember. The power this young girl processed was too much for the young girl to handle. It had gotten to the point where during immense emotion periods her spiritual powers went haywire and caused her to slip into a coma for a few days.

However, she did not go threw this alone. She had a sister, a twin; Kikyo. They had possessed the same kind of power, however, kagome didn't have the control that Kikyo did, making Kikyo less of a hazard. Kagome's twin spent her time protecting and helping her sister. Kagome described Kikyo as a angel with the nurturing heart of a mother and she wouldn't give her up for anything.

However, even though kagome loved her sister and depended on her for everything, she had to accept the fact that he had lost her. Kikyo had been out gathering herbs when an ominous aura materialized around her; Naraku. He wanted her powers, so tried to absorb her body into his. She purified him in the process, but not before giving up her own life to do so. Her body was never found. Only the scars in the earth and the villagers nearby were the only proof they had.

Naraku had turned into a human, Onigumo, and been let free. After all being posessed by a heard of demons was a good way of proving he didn't have control. This was a week before kagome's 11th birthday.

The loss of her sister devastated her. Having trouble finding a reason to live, she practiced the control of her powers intensely. Kagome knew that something about Kikyo's death was amiss and she vowed to become the strongest so she could find the truth, along with kikyo's body. Taking along a few companions she set out on her 12th birthday, promising to return to her kingdom to marry the man her father desired her to. She gave herself two years. If nothing was found she had to return anyway.

That was where Inu Yasha left off. The way in which kagome described the hole within her and the suspicions she had made his heart hurt. This girl was only 11 and had to deal with this. Although her pain was too much for him to handle, the thing that did it was her intelligence. She thought everything out at a level that he would never reach. How did a girl that barely reach puberty become so smart?

Stretching, Inu Yasha reached for the book once again. It was only 8pm so he had a few hours before he had to go to bed. The next few chapters were nothing short of amusing. This girl had traveled with a small fox-demon child (Shippo), an old priestess (Kiade), and a wolf demon (kouga). It was as if they were family. Kiade use to threaten to purify Kouga if he didn't stop being to egotistical; that and stop telling every male within a five mile radius that kagome belonged to him. Inu Yasha managed to read another hundred pages before he realized it. He was so caught up in the story of her life that he just couldn't put the book down.

This girl was so young, yet did so much. She managed to kill herds of demons, get herself separated from the group, save the life of everybody in her company many times, perfect the art of archery, meat a demon lord, gain more power than Kikyo ever could, and many other things. The thing that got Inu Yasha though, was the fact that during a battle kagome was injured, and when Kiade did the surgery, she found the Sacred Jewel. Kagome had given it to the demon lord, who was quick to becoming a very good friend of hers.

This girl was amazing. She knew how to fight, she was well educated, she had more passion that anybody he had ever known, and that pure heart of hers. She would never hurt another soul if her life depended on it. Ok, so maybe she killed demons, but those were crazed evil consumed monsters; who were killing innocent people. Those don't count.

Placing the book down, Inu Yasha yawned. Deciding that he had enough for one day, he turned off his light, stripped down to his boxers and covered himself in his sheets, hoping for the arrival of his deity. He fell into a deep relaxing sleep.

"Wake up my love" that all too familiar voice echoed threw his ears. Oh he loved that sound. Opening his eyes, he was welcomed with the most gorgeous thing sitting next to him. Quickly wrapping his arms around her he turned, bringing her down with him. Rolling on top of her he smiled down. SOMEHOW, he had gotten between her legs and was now in complete control.

His smiled stopped suddenly when he saw the look on her face. She was looking from side to side nervously. Finding his balance, he cupped her cheek in his hand, forcing her to look up into his eyes. Something was wrong, he could feel it. It was as if her presence was slightly being over run with another.

"What's wrong" Inu Yasha whispered.

Kagome's eyes started to tear. "He's coming for me" was all that she managed to get out.

"Shh, no ones coming, your safe with me, I wont let anybody touch you." He wiped away her tears. She smiled generously, giving him the green-light. Leaning down he captured her lips in a kiss that promised future activity.

Hehe..activity…

As she moved her hands around his chest, he moved his free hand into her rope. He started on her side, but then moved it gently over her stomach, then back. Using only two fingers, he moved them back over her stomach, sending chills down her spine. This time, however, he moved them up. Reaching the soft skin between her breasts he flattened out his hand, only to cup her perfect curves. Instead of doing the rough things he had in mind, he just moved her fingers over her breast, brushing up again her nipple every once in awhile.

Moving his lips to her shoulder, it freed her mouth, allowing him to hear her moans that his tongue silenced. He felt her hands move to the small of his back, pushing down on it, begging for closeness. With her pressing herself up against his quickly stiffening member, he was loosing control. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood he brought himself back. Liking up the blood till none remained he went back to work on her shoulder. Gently grazing her flesh with his teeth he was rewarded with a gasp, and nails digging into his back.

He was happy, and he could tell she was. This was right. I had to be. She couldn't really be dead. The fates could be that cruel; but then what was she? Why did she disappear in thin air and why did she always leave her robe?

He would find out later, right now he was going to enjoy himself; which they did. However, it didn't last long. With a few gropes, some intense making out, and a moan or two, she gave him that same sad smile from before.

He knew she was going to leave; like she always did. He gave her a sweat sad kiss goodbye. "You won't leave me hanging tomorrow night would you?" he smiled sadly.

She cupped his cheek. "I could never leave you "hanging" long"

And with that she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Miroku stood there, in his group of other jocks, starring at the oncoming cheerleaders. His mouth slightly opened, hand preparing themselves for the opportunity of a lifetime.

He was pulled from his thoughts when somebody grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him down the hall and around the corner. An empty hallway; no hot cheerleaders. Miroku panicked.

"What the hell" he turned around. "Cheerleaders" he started to walk back towards his prior position on the hall.

"Miroku"

A growl was heard behind him. Miroku turned to face a slightly angry Inu Yasha with his arms crossed. "Yes buddy?"

"She came again, last night"

Miroku sighed. "Dude, it's just a ghost"

"She can't be just a ghost." Inu Yasha turned around, placing both hands on the wall. "The fates wouldn't be that cruel".

Miroku froze. "WHOA, man you really do love this chick. Wow, that kinda sucks" he found himself pushed up against the wall. "Calm down, it really does suck. How the hell are you supposed to be with somebody that isn't real?"

"She's real! It's as if she's a spirit, but spirits can't so what she's doing"

"Ok, so what do you think we should do?"

Inu Yasha stepped back "Read the diary, there has to be some clue to get her out." He faced Miroku dead on. "You are all into that monk spiritual stuff. I know that you'd be able to see things I couldn't"

Miroku nodded. "Indeed my skills are unmatched. I will lend my talents to you"

It had been three days and they did that same thing everyday. Miroku would read the entries out loud and they would comment on them, even take notes if necessary. This is what they found out.

Kagome traveled for two years before returning home. Upon arrive she had gained the knowledge that she was to wed the next week to the worst kind of scum; Onigumo. He may have been pure at one point, but kagome could sense evil brewing in the man somewhere. In her attempt to persuade her father into canceling, she packed enough food for a month and moved herself into the attic. Normally that wouldn't be so hard to get her out, but they didn't count on her being as strong as she was. She had become stronger than Kikyo ever was, and with that power she put up a barrier around the attic. She swore she would starve before she allowed herself to be given to such a man.

Her father mysteriously died a few days later, giving the kingdom to Kagome, but since she was in the attic the, Onigumo took charge. Kagome wished that she would exit the attic and take control of her kingdom, but she couldn't. That means that she would give herself to that man, and he would still rule, but have her too.

The diary ends when kagome stalked about onigumo finding a powerful demon that could hold off the spell long enough for onigumo to get her down. He tried and was killed in the process. There is nothing besides that to explain what kagome was or why. The diary just ended. Did she live for a good 30 years? Did she have kids? What happened?

On the night of the third day Inu Yasha was becoming restless. He hadn't seen his "woman" since the last time; three nights ago.

Laying in bed he turned over closing his eyes in frustration.

A little while later a voice woke him. "He's coming for me".

Opening his eyes he knew who it was. Sitting up he looked at the girl in the corner of his room. He frowned at her distance but still asked the obvious question. "Who" Inu Yasha half grounded.

"Naraku; his spirit still remains and wishes for..."

Inu Yasha stood and walked to her. He was standing right in front of her. "For what?" he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please don't let him get me" She sniffed.

"What does he wish for" Inu Yasha asked in a soothing voice. He placed his nose in her hair.

"The Shikon No Toma"

Inu Yasha froze. 'Didn't she give that to that lord guy' He looked down at kagome. "You have it?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I gave it to a friend, but he thinks that I still have it. He wishes for his life to be restored to him."

Inu Yasha just looked at her. 'Why is she talking so much now? And why won't she just do something about it. She's powerful"

As if she was reading her mind she began to speak. "I sealed myself in the attic when Naraku over threw the kingdom. It took him a few days, but he managed to find demons with immense powers to open the attic." Kagome stopped and closed her eyes. She tried to calm her breathing.

"Then what? Did he…" He didn't even want o finish it the sentence.

Kagome shook her head. "No, but he tried. I had kept the dagger my father gave me. I…" Kagome shook. "I killed him."

Inu Yasha wrapped his arms round her when he saw how distressed she looked.

"I did a common spell to seal myself in the mirror until I was able to think of a way to take back my kingdom. The only problem was that, the magic the demon was using to keep the attic open fused with mine, creating a curse. I can't get my body out of the mirror" she started to cry harder.

Inu Yasha just eyed her. "But how am I able to touch you if you don't have a body?"

Kagome looked him in the eye; he couldn't decide if she was thinking really hard or trying not to cry. She touched his face with her hands. "I am one of the most powerful being ever to walk the earth. My soul can do things others can't."

"But they why would you need your body?"

"Wouldn't you be irritated if your body lay dormant in a mirror for 500 years while your soul can roam freely; only to be able to materialize for short time periods?"

There was a pause. "Yeah" Inu Yasha said dumbly.

Kagome smiled. Reached up she kissed him gently. Pulling back she smiled. "I only have a short time before Naraku finds me. I don't want to waste it my love"

Inu Yasha gulped at her sexiness. She kissed him again, but this time more passionately.

"Wait, she said that her body is dormant in the mirror?" Miroku asked. He was over at Inu Yasha's once again, but this time not reading the diary. He came over because his dear friend had something important to tell him. Little did his friend know, but he knew something wasn't right.

"That's right"

Miroku shook his head. "That doesn't make sense. If Onigumo was dead then she would get her kingdom. There is no reason for her to hide in a mirror."

Inu Yasha glared. "Then what do you think happened. I hope, for your sake, that you aren't suggesting she's lying"

Miroku sighed. "If you suggest that she is telling the truth then I have an idea."

"What" Inu Yasha jumped closer to Miroku excitedly.

Miroku stood up and pointed his finger toward the sky. With a deep super hero voice he said. "The 3 day plan."

Inu Yasha just looked at him, blinking.

"Day one; banishing spell! Day two; barrier breaking!. Day three; …" He thought for a moment.

"Well?"

"Day three is the last resort. I'll tell you later." He wrapped his arm around his friends shoulder. "If the first two don't work there is only one thing to do." He thought for a moment "I need to bring in reinforcements"


	6. Chapter 6

He stared at his friend suspiciously. He believed what his friend was saying, but something seemed amiss. He, Miroku, had gone on to every place he could think of to gain information on this kagome and her family. It seemed that a chunk of the history was missing. All that was written was taken by somebody in the night a few hundred years ago. NO one remembered what was said in the scrolls. There were only rumors. A few people believed that the daughter of the lord killed her father then herself. Some said that the mirror was the gate to hell and that it sucked her in. She had just enough power to seal herself in the mirror itself. Some say that she waited around for her true love to let her out.

These were interesting stories, but one girl caught his attention; not just because she was the most gorgeous thing either. She claimed to be a demon slayer; Sango. She lived in a shrine with her little brother and a young priestess; Rin. She said that the princess was sealed in the mirror by her sister. She said that her sister was jealous about her ruling the kingdom, and had sealed her in the mirror and took her place, making people believe that she was Kagome.

After five days of researching he was here, in Inu Yasha's bedroom, watching him daydream about this girl. Does he not realize that this girl was dead and that he could never be with her?

Miroku let his thought wander again. He had remembered, four days ago, Inu Yasha had come to him asking him about how to rid a house of evil spirits. Being a trained monk, he would have noticed an evil spirit lurking within the walls, but he never did. Ever since kagome had mentioned to Inu Yasha about Onigumo's evil spirit strange things had been happening. Things were moved, thing would fly across the room only to break on whatever object it came in contact with, Sesshomaru was heard screaming a few times (out of anger), windows were broken, strange marking were found engraved in things, and so on. There were signs of a poltergeist, but no evil aura. Something didn't seem right. There was an aura around thought. It was neither pure nor evil. It rested somewhere in the middle.

Shaking the thoughts out of his mind he sighed, he had a feeling he knew what was going on, but didn't know how to go about it. There was no barrier on the mirror, so that wouldn't work, and a banishing spell would just send her spirit to the after life, leaving her body. There was only one choice left and he knew that Inu Yasha wouldn't like it. It was the only he knew to break the curse; everything else would just fail them.

Inu Yasha sat in front of his monitor, starring at the scene. He had kicked Miroku out hours ago for starring at him wile sighing a little to long for comfort.

It had taken him weeks, but he found something on kagome, kagome Higarashi. The only thing left from those how stole all the documents was a painting. The painting was of her entire family. The sad thing was that she wasn't in it. It was as if it was painted while she was still traveling.

He made his way to his light switch, only to turn it off. Taking off everything but his boxers he made his way to his bed. Covering himself in his covers he smiled. His 'woman' had come every night this week so far. Even though they didn't get past making out, and a few gropes, he still thought as if it were the most intimate thing to do. Her kisses were the greatest thing he had ever experience. He couldn't ever think of a time where something affected him as greatly as her two lips.

Smiling to himself, he rolled over and fell sleep.

Inu Yasha gasped as his eyes flew open. Looking down he saw the one thing he wasn't expecting. His blankets had been thrown to the side and a very attractive, familiar, hell...perfect girl had her hand tightly gripped around his man. She moved her hand slightly, causing Inu Yasha to grip the sheets.

Kagome giggled.

Releasing his man, gaining a wine of displeasure, she crawled over have till her face was directly over his. He starred at her, trying to catch his breath.

She smiled. Leaning down she made her way to his ear, hanging her breast over his face. "I know how to break the curse…my love" she whispered sexually.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her down, he kissed her hungrily. Breaking the kiss he looked her in the eye, memorized by the amount of passion that was held within them. "How?"

Placing her hand on his cheek she spoke softly. "Do you love me?"

He didn't move for a moment. The boldness of her question caught him off guard, however it didn't take him to long to answer. There was only one true answer to that question. "Yes"

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

He just nodded.

She leaned down and kissed him. He kissed back immediately. It was obvious to her that he just couldn't get enough. Pulling back she smiled at him. Caressing his cheek once again she spoke softly. "Break the mirror Inu Yasha, break it and I would live with you forever".

"Break it?" he leaned in for another kiss.

"Yes" they continued to talk between short hungry kisses.

"How?"

"Shatter it"

"OK" They continued their kiss until Inu Yasha broke it. Even though he didn't really believe Miroku, he still needed to ask this. "Why did you seal your self in the mirror after you killed onigumo? You would have ruled. No one would have tried to go against what you said"

Kagome looked at him terrified before her features smoothed out. She looked at him sadly. "That's because I didn't seal myself in the mirror."

Inu Yasha glared at her. "You lied to me?'

Kagome shrunk back. She settled to the side of Inu Yasha, looking away. "I didn't want you to think of me as week."

Inu Yasha sat up. He leaned his head on the back of her shoulder. "Tell me"

Kagome sighed. "I was sealed by Kikyo. The demons that took over onigumo had joined together once again. There weren't very many left over." She paused. "They corrupted Kikyo and made her try to kill me for the jewel. When…the time came…she just…" a tear fell down her cheek. "She couldn't kill me; she just sealed me in the mirror instead"

Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her and laid back down. "I wouldn't have thought you week." He nuzzled his nose in her hair. "I will break the mirror, for you".

Kagome smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Starring into her reflection in the doorknob, Yukari held her breath. It happened, just like the night before, and all the nights before that. Those dreams, no visions, of something so familiar, yet so distant. They led her here. Years of searching, of wandering Japan, and she finally found it. She stood in front of the house she remembered more clearly than anything else. It was the house, finally, she found it. Releasing a breath of relief she stiffened with fear and uncertainly. She was here, now what?

As long as she could remember, which isn't saying much, she had these dreams/visions. Well, actually, her earliest childhood memory was the first day she entered the first of many orphanages. She was six when that happened, but she had no memory of her parents and there were no records for her anywhere. By time she was given to "them" she had already had a collection of strange 'visions'. These things clouded her mind over the memory of her parents. How important where these 'clouds' anyway? She would rather have real memories than dreams of a life she didn't know. Why would she go around doing the things she was in her 'visions' anyway?

She had been drawn here. Her soul had longed to be here. Just beyond this door might be answers. There were so many questions she had yet to answer and so many answers' that she didn't understand. Who was this girl that seemed to sad? Why was this dog ears boy trying to help this double-soul being? Why was the mirror so important and how did the double-soul get herself stuck into it? Why did she feel so close to the dog eared boy? Was he related to her?

She shuttered at the thought. The feelings that she had toward this boy were not for that of a relative. Besides, why would she have 'visions' of him getting COMFORTABLE with a girl that looked just like her? Scary!

That brought up another thing. Why was that voice always taking to her in her 'visions'. It kept telling her to go there, to this house, and protect the mirror. If she didn't her blood will taint all and kill at random. WHAT THE HELL DID THAT MEAN ANYWAY?

Turning the door knob, she slowly pushed on the door. With a slight screeching noise, it opened. The air within the house was crisp with evil. It flowed outside tainting whatever it reached. Could she be too late?

Taking a conscious step into the house she made her way towards the stairs. Looking around she was amazed at how well she knew this. It was exactly the same. Looking upstairs, she made her way to the first step. Placing her foot on the first step a surge of power went threw her body. A flood of memories reentered her mind. She remembered walking up this stairs before, along time ago. She was running from something.

Continuing her journey she took every step carefully. Another surge like that would send her down the stairs. She needed to be careful.

Taking her first step on the second story she wrapped her arms around herself. The air became think and cold. If you looked very carefully you could see the air was filled with a kind of mist that seemed to surround everything. It filled her lungs, trying to seal them off. Yukari pressed on.

There were pictures hanging on the wall. Glancing at them she smiled. In a large frame were two silver haired boys buried up to their neck in sand; no longer than 5 and 10. A day at the beach with the family no doubt.

Walking a few more steps she stopped dead in her tracks. There, on the wall was a painting. A painting she had never seen in her 'visons', but see knew it. She knew the figure in it. A tall handsome man; demon, a dog demon. Three swords at his waist. Toughing the swords a feeling went threw her. Those swords, she held one. She was there when they were forged. They were made at the same time by the fangs of the dog demon's in he picture, but how did she know this?

Suddenly every hair on her body stood up. Her stomach turned in fear and worry. Snapping her head to the side she saw a door slightly open. A great power was flowing freely from behind the door. Kagome stiffened. She saw this, the mirror was behind there, and she had to protect it. Taking off at a run toward the door she opened just enough for he to get threw and headed up the stairs. As she moved up the stairs she could feel it. There were two beings up there, standing in front of the center of power; the mirror. She knew it them, something was about to happen, something terrible.

Skipping the last step she stopped in horror of what she saw. The dog eared boy just threw a familiar book at the mirror with a force no human possessed; the mirror would surly break.

"NOOOO" kagome screamed running toward the mirror.

The two boys in the room turned and looked at her. They just stared in shock.

As she ran the figure of a woman appeared in the mirror and smiled at her a smiled filled in hatred. She looked just like her. The only difference was that the figure's eyes were dark and full of hatred. Oh yeah, that and she had a deep scar that reached from two inched above her eyebrow, over her eye, to two inches down her cheek.

Immediately she knew who it was. Six feet from the mirror she reached out her hand and screamed. "NOOO" but it was too late. The book smashed into the mirror, shattering it in an instant. A force flew from the mirror sending her flying across the room. Her head hurt like nothing else she had ever imagined. A life time of memories were making an attempt to restore themselves. She screamed in pain.

"Inu Yasha, I don't think this is a good idea" Miroku said as he follows his friend up the stairs to the attic.

"Shut up Miroku. She needs to be released and the only way to do that is by breaking the mirror, so that's what I'm going to do" Inu Yasha growled in annoyance and determination.

Shaking his head in disbelief he pressed on. "She told you this no doubt?" Miroku asked.

Inu Yasha stopped almost to the top and turned around in furry. Miroku didn't seem to care. He wasn't afraid. "YES…SHE…DID!"

"And you believe her."

"WHY WOULDN'T I BELIEVE HER?" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Think about it my friend." Miroku started to raise his voice slightly. "We had gone over every spell book imaginable, searched the net, and read the diary. Nothing is matching up. In the diary it said that Naraku was purified by Kikyo only to become onigumo. Then some of the demons that made up Naraku, that weren't purified, materialized and tainted Kikyo's body, sending her to kill her sister in search of the Shikon Jewel. Why would Kikyo seal her in a mirror along with the jewel? That makes no sense. We KNOW that Kikyo and Naraku didn't get the jewel. They could have easily taken it by force but instead sealed her in a mirror, why would they do that?"

Inu Yasha growled. "Because Kagome managed to bring a part of Kikyo back and Kikyo couldn't kill her sister. But if she didn't that means that Naraku could, so she sealed her there so protect her."

"Don't you understand? Kikyo took care of a Naraku at full strength when she was young. Naraku now faced a new powerful Kikyo and a nearly invincible Kagome. They would not have lost. Naraku had no chance of winning! Why would Kikyo seal Kagome in a mirror if Kikyo was brought back by Kagome?"

"I NEVER SAID BRAUGHT COMLEPETY BACK YOU MORON. I SAID A PART. KIKYO COULDN'T KILL HER SISTER SO SEALED HER INSTEAD BECAUSE THE CONTROL NARAKU HAD ON HER WAS TO POWERFUL FOR HER TO CONTROL. ALL SHE HAD THE POWER TO DO WAS KEEP HERSELF FROM KILLING KAGOME"

Miroku sighed and raised an eyebrow at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was changing his story. "So Kikyo, a priestess that overpowered the great kagome couldn't over power a week Naraku. Yes Inu Yasha, you make perfect sense." Sarcasm dripped off every syllable.

Growling Inu Yasha turned around and headed up the stairs, diary in hand. "I don't have time for this." Walking up to the mirror he looked at his own reflection. Taking a step back he looked around for something to break it.

"Inu Yasha please reconsider." Miroku pleaded. "This doesn't sound right. You know kagome was more powerful that Kikyo, and Kikyo was more powerful that Naraku. Kagome wouldn't have fallen to her sister and Kikyo wouldn't have fallen to Naraku"

"SAVE IT" Inu Yasha screamed. Taking a step for balance he threw the book as hard as he could at the mirror.

"NOOOOO" a familiar voice was heard behind him. Turing he saw the last thing he expected. There was the girl that placed his dreamed, a look of horror spread across her face.

"Kagome?" he whispered in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kagome?" he whispered in shock. He stood there as the girl ran toward the mirror, hand held out for it and everything. As the book smashed into the mirror a force flew from it and hit the girl, sending her flying across the room; skidding to a stop on her back. Immediately she brought her hands to her head as if her head was about to explode. She let out an ear piercing screamed.

Where the mirror once stood a woman appeared. A scar ruined the perfect image of kagome. She smiled at the lump of a girl that cradled her head. Turning to Inu Yasha she noticed the look of horror and confusing on his face. Walking toward him she looked him right in the eye. "What's wrong Inu Yasha dear? You don't seem too happy to see me?" She stopped right in front of him and reached up, cupping has cheek in her palm.

Inu Yasha just stood there. He didn't know what to do. The girl that he thought was in the mirror wasn't her. It was somebody that looked like her but smelled of dirt, death, and hatred. Her eyes held a cold evil that threatened to swallow his soul. He watched as she raised her hand and touched his cheek. Her skin was a pasty white and cold; so cold. Flinching he stepped back, away from her.

The girl laughed. "My Inu Yasha, what's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted? You wanted to be with me for all eternity?"

"You" he barely squeaked. "You aren't her" He ended in a growl.

"Indeed" The girl smirked.

"You're Kikyo" Miroku's calm voice broke threw part of the tension.

She smiled. "Very good Monk" she turned back toward Inu Yasha. "You should listen to your friend here. I heard your argument, and he was absolutely right"

Inu Yasha growled. "Where's kagome?"

"Dead" Kikyo said like it was nothing.

Inu Yasha's heart stopped. His kagome was dead. He couldn't breath. This girl had tricked him. His kagome was dead, but then how what he able to touch her…Inu Yasha felt himself fill with anger. He was being touched by this cold bitch in a disguise.

"Kagome sealed you in that mirror." Miroku made his way toward the heartbroken hanyou. He stood beside him and looked toward Kikyo.

"Yes I did. My SISTER put me in there." Kikyo's body shook with anger. "I just wanted to live, but she wouldn't let me. She wouldn't give it to me" Hatred flowed from Kikyo.

"Yes" Miroku nodded. "It all makes sense now. You were brought back by Naraku, but purified the demons, did you not" Kikyo didn't move. She just stood there in her flames of hatred listening to the familiar story. "You might have purified the demons, but apart of your fake body was tainted with the evil of the demons. You weren't able to purify it. It drove you to want to live, no mater what it took. Kagome wouldn't give the Jewel to you, so you tried to kill her."

"SHE WANTED ME TO DIE" Kikyo screamed.

"I do not believe that she wanted you do die, then again you are not the sister she once loved. Your presence is laced with the blood of the people you killed to find your sister. However, she didn't have the jewel. You would have sensed it and tried to take it from her. You may be tainted but you loved your sister and wouldn't have wanted to kill her. However, she didn't have it. I believe that she might have let its new guardian's identity be reviled during your visit. In your rage you tried to kill her."

Kikyo flared. "SHE WOULDN'T TELL ME WHERE IT WAS! SHE WANTED MET TO DIE. SHE GAVE THE JEWEL TO A DEMON TO PROTECT. OUR FAMILY HAD PROTECTED IT FOR YEARS FROM PEOPLE LIKE THE DEMON SHE GAVE IT TO. SHE WOULD RATHER A DEMON TAINTED THE JEWEL INSTEAD OF GIVING ME MY LIFE"

Letting their words sink in Inu Yasha, is chest started to hurt. The hatred of kikyo's words were filling the attic with a thickness that made it hard to breath. He felt his blood boil as only one thing entered his mind. 'Kill the girl who killed kagome'.

"Would you mind explaining to me what happened to your sister?" Miroku asked, feeling his friends anger rise.

Setting her gaze on Miroku she clenched her fists. She watched as Miroku fell to his knees in pain. He held his stomach. "You want to know what happened to my sister?" Her muscle in her body clenched. Miroku screamed in pain and fell the rest of the way to the floor.

Inu Yasha's blood boiled. He couldn't move, he couldn't control any part of it. Even his thoughts were taken over by this new enemy; his demon blood. 'kill the killer of kagome'

"I'm right here"

Kikyo took her gaze off Miroku, breaking the spell. Miroku caught his breath and looked at what Kikyo was glaring at; the forgotten girl from before. She was indeed beautiful. Power radiated off her in its purest form. There was no evil in the smallest form within this girl. The girl Inu Yasha described to him was standing right in front of them.

"I remember now Kiyko" kagome spoke calmly.

The sweat song of her voice reached the hanyous ears. His demon blood released him, causing his to fall to his knees is exhaustion. He opened his eyes to see a familiar yet blurry form. He reached out for her. "Kagome" he whispered. Breathing heavily he could feel his energy restoring itself quickly.

"When you found out that I gave the jewel to Inu Taishu you were going to kill me and go after him. I couldn't allow that."

Inu Yasha's ears perked up to the sound of his father's name. What did he have to do with this?

Kagome brought her hands to her chest and looked down painfully. All of these memories brought on emotions she wasn't prepared for. She remembered everything. She was kagome. She was reborn into the same body, but under a different name. She couldn't remember all of it because part of her soul missing. "I couldn't kill you. You're my sister and I love you." Tears started to run down her cheeks. "I sealed you in the mirror so you would kill anymore people, hoping that over the years you would be able to purify the last of the demon, but I didn't realize until now." She looked up at Kikyo with determination "You aren't my sister, your body is made from dirt. My sister's souls had passed on. You may have her memories, but you aren't her."

Kikyo laughed. "I would not have my powers if I didn't have my soul"

Kagome smiled. "If you were Kikyo you would know the answer to that"

Kikyo stopped laughing and glared at Kagome in confusion.

"My sister's powers absorbed into the dirt at her resting place. You are made from the dirt of the field she died it. That is why you could not beat me, you aren't as powerful as you once were. My sister would have been able to break whatever spell I put on her"

Kikyo's eyes turned blood red "I AM KIKYO"

"I sealed you within the mirror with part of my own soul. My soul kept you sealed there, but when Inu Yasha opened the attic that I bound close you could feel my soul lighten in his presence. Even then you could tell that he and I were meant to be. Our souls yearned for each other. You used that to your advantage. Somehow you were able to leaving the mirror. You let down your defenses enough for my soul to take what I wanted. I seduced the hanyou. It's like a memory to me now"

There was a long pause. Everybody could feel kikyo's anger. Kikyo knew kagome was right.

The imposter Kikyo charged kagome.

Kagome stood there, patient, not a single muscle in her body tense.

Inu Yasha found his strength. "KAGOME!" he ran toward her. A force of energy emitted itself from kagome, hitting him back to the farthest corner of the attic. As Kikyo reached kagome, kagome held out her arms. She wrapped them around Kikyo, surprising the imposter, and whispered.

"I love you" kagome's eye watered. A light burst from kagome, blinding Miroku and Inu Yasha. Everything went black from there.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru stood there, annoyed. His brother had to deal with this on his own, without telling him. In all honesty he knew exactly what was going on. His father had told him the story long before Inu Yasha was born. He had moved here to try and solve it in the first place, but is idiot brother did things a little faster than he did. So now here her was, laying unconscious for three days now.

He sat there starring at his idiot half brother, waiting for him to wake up. His smell changed, telling the demon that he was completely healed now, but was stubborn. The bastard refused to wake. Maybe it was out of fear that kagome was truly dead. Maybe it was out of fear that she never really existed. No mater what it was it was annoying Sesshomaru to no end. He did not raise his brother to be so week to have him brought to his knees because of some girl.

Now that he thought about it, his brother was lucky. If kagome wouldn't have repelled him so far away from her in the attic he would be dead right now. Lady kagome purified the imposter, showing that she was not kikyo. The monk wasn't effected one but, but the hanyou was touched by the powers slightly, causing him a great internal wound. The idiot was fine now though, his body healed itself perfectly.

"OWW" a growl escaped the lips of the no longer unconscious half-bread.

"Well come back little brother." Sesshomaru said monotone like.

Opening his eyes slightly, Inu Yasha glanced at Sesshomaru. He didn't look pissed so whatever he wanted couldn't be that bad, but then again you usually can't tell with Sesshomaru. That's when it hit him. Everything that happened. Sitting straight up Inu Yasha's eyes widened with worry. "Where's kagome? What happened to her?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, just starred at his little brother.

Inu Yasha growled and leapt from the couch. "Where is she?"

"Don't you think you should ask about your friend the monk? You two have been friends much longer. He should be more important."

"Where is she" he growled dangerously, preparing his fighting stance.

"Where is who?" a girls voice broke threw.

Inu Yasha turned at the familiar voice. "kagome?"

The girl giggled. "I suppose I am."

"Suppose?" Inu Yasha sat back down on the couch confused.

"She is Kagome little brother, born into a different body. She was reincarnated to stop the imposter from wandering this world."

"But you have all of your memories from your former life" Inu Yasha didn't understand. He had never heard of that happening before.

"I do remember, but I remember everything from this life as well. It isn't as confusing as it may see."

There was a small pause.

"Did you do as I requested lady kagome?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I did" she handed a manila folder to her Sesshomaru.

He opened it only to take out its contents. Looking threw the papers and signed a few times, only to put that back in. Handing it to kagome he turned back to Inu Yasha.

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru" she bowed slightly, leaving the house.

"Um, what was that?" Inu Yasha pointed toward where kagome was standing.

"Lady Yukari needed a guardian, and to have her name changed." He stood and headed for the stairs.

"Kagome's real name is Yukari?" Inu Yasha whispered to himself.

"You are mistaken little brother. Her name is now kagome and she will be staying with us. Father would have had it no other way."

Inu Yasha sat there, starring at the floor. Everything was so strange to him, but that was to be expected.

So now the girl of his dreams was to live in the same house as him? Inu Yasha's eyes lit up with the realization of what that meant. He'd have to do something nice for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood in his room starring at the swords his father passed down to him and his brother. Still in their cases, Sesshomaru had moved then to his room while he was researching the mystery of the house. It took him this long to figure it out, but once he did it was the greatest thing his father could have done.

Looking at his brother's sword, which could kill a hundred demons in one sweep, he looked at the hilt. There, is all its glory was the sacred jewel, placed in a sword that a demon cannot touch, in penalty of death; or a badly burned hand.

The sacred jewel was safe.


	10. Chapter 10 Ep

Kagome sat in her new room, starring at herself in the mirror; her white robe lay on the ground near her feet. Naked tan flesh exposed to the world.

It wasn't as hard as some people would think to have the memories from two different pasts, but there were a few things that made it a challenge. For example, when she was a princess her body was littered with scars. Now it was perfect; smooth and lacked any kind of damage.

The other hard part was that, she was a virgin. She was in both lives, never even kissed a man, but her memories from what happened with Inu Yasha was making that difficult. She could still feel his hands on her flesh. The looks he gave her. Even how he tasted. She had never met the man in person, but she still felt the connection. She was not sure if she loved him, but she knew that he was worthy of her affections. She was also convinced that if there where ever a man she could give herself to it would be him.

A smiled formed on her lips.

Not just because she burned for his touch. What girl wouldn't want those feelings back. She felt robbed since they were never able to find release. But she felt him worthy because of his soul. She knew he was rough around the edges, but had a decent heart; unless everything she had seen and felt was a lie…but she doubted it.

Sighing she felt herself relax. Reaching her senses out she searched for his presence. A wall, that was all that separated them. He laid on his bed, no doubt trying to sleep.

Part of her hoped he missed their late night meeting as much as she did, even though she wasn't able to do the things she wanted to do to him.

Picking up her robe she moved to her bed, where she sat; holding the robe closed.

She couldn't get it out of her head. The way he made her feel was engraved in her memory and left her feeling unsatisfied.

That wouldn't do.

Relaxing once again she felt for his Qi. Still in the room next to his. Her face took on a seductive playful look as she transferred sexual images and he lustful feelings to him. She felt him tense with lust.

Her normal shy self was not use to this kind of thing but with the confidence of her other self, it was making it easier. After all, she had lived twice, and neither times did she feel the touch of a man.

Time for something daring.

Letting the robe loosen she placed her hand in her chest, only to slowly slide it down until it reached her nether regions. Holding her connection with the half bread she made sure he felt what she was doing to herself, while sending images.

She nearly laughed when she heard him grown threw the wall. This was working out nicely. Laying back on the bed she spread her legs; she started out slow. Her heat rose, her breath starting to come in short gasps. Every time she moved over her nub the feeling would intensify.

She could feel him. His body was over heating, his moans became louder.

She couldn't take it anymore. Speeding up her movements she bucked against her own hand. Inserting a finger she nearly forgot to breath. Inserting another she moaned.

"oh god" she heard the half bread's shaky voice.

Taking her not so busy hand she reached it up and squeezed her breast. With both of her hands doing what they were doing she arched her back in pain and pleasure. Her release. It was coming. She wanted it. She needed it. Inu Yasha needed it. His presence was becoming ecstatic. Their moans matched.

"Oh god" Kagome squeazed her eye shut, allowing her orgasm to rush threw her body. She slowed down her movements but kept touching herself, enjoying the feeling.

"Holy shit!" she heard the half-breed nearly scream.

Kagome smiled. This will defiantly be better.


End file.
